yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyan Amakano
'Gyan Amakano '''is the main antagonist in Yo-Kai Watch: Busters T arc. He is Are Bacchino's boss. Apperances * Yo-kai Watch Animation: Major Yo-kai. Biology Gyan Amakano is an obese humanoid Yo-kai with purple skin, teal colored hair and beard, and slightly puffy lips. He wears a white double-breasted suit with a fucsia scarf, and he carries several sweets in the pockets of his pants. Amakano can assume different forms into Yodersen's book world depending on which story he is in, such as a large Dragon-like form in a medieval story, a light blue Kraken-like monster in a pirate story, and an arabic-style clothed version of himself in a middle-east story. Amakano's most defining trait is his love for sweets, to the point of carring several of them and chewing a chocobar (and having crumbs of it on his mouth) when he is first introduced. He has shown his share of ruthlessness, ordering Yodersen to attack the heroes and taking photos of them struggling with his mobile phone. Amakano can fire a beam from his mouth which turns Yo-kai into humans. Amakano's plan revolves around turning Yo-kai into humans, then using Yodersen's power to turn them further into sugar canes, in order to process them into sweets. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Amakano, accompanied by Are Bacchino reveals himself to the heroes in Busters T #29, and orders Yodersen to barrage them with his beams, while taking photos of them with his phone. Amakano then commands Yodersen to turn Cindy Jaws into a sugar cane, much to the shock of Indiana Jaws and his team. In order to disclose his plan, Amakano fires a beam to turn a passerby Goofball, Shrillington, and Chukket into humans, then orders Yodersen to turn into sugar canes, and finally reveals his plan to make sweets out of them, to which the heroes find his plan unamusing. Amakano has Yodersen suction the heroes into his inner world in the book, in which he orders him to turn the page to a medieval story, which turns Amakano into a Dragon-like creature. With this new form, Amakano attacks the heroes by breathing fire, and when Indy and Jibanyan attempt to attack him, Yodersen turns the page into a pirate story, which causes Amakano to reappear in a kraken-like form and attack them. However, the adventurers realize the presence of the Treasure Emblems in each of the stories in the book and collect them, and as Jibanyan rushes to get the last one in an Arabic-story, Amakano, in a Middle-east version of himself, tries to impede his progress. However, Jaws shoots him with his Yo-kai Magnum, which allows Jibanyan to succeed, and with all the Emblems collected, Yodersen is weakened and Amakano and Are Bacchino meet their downfall when the heroes use the combined power of the Treasure Yo-kai against them, leaving them imprisoned in the book. Etymology Origin Trivia * Oddly enough, despite him being Are Bacchino's boss and the main antagonist of the Busters T Arc in the anime, Gyan Amakano has not physically appeared in ''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2, while Are Bacchino did. Category:Anime Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Anime-only Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Purple Yo-kai